ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Life as a Teenage Robot: Journey to the Center of the Desert/Quotes
Quotes *'Jenny (XJ-9):' Tuck? Tuck, where are you? Tuck? *'Brad:' I can't find him anywhere. *'Jenny (XJ-9):' Me neither, what's going on? *'Brad:' I don't know, but, why would he just disappear last night. (they see a note by Tuck) Hey, a note. *'Jenny (XJ-9):' Let me see. (reading) "Dear, Jenny and Brad, I've been kidnapped by a pack of coyotes and they are sending me to their cave in the middle of a desert, so they can dip me into a pit of lava, save me! Sincerely, Tuck." Oh, no! Tuck is in trouble! *'Brad:' And he is in a desert with a pack of ferocious coyotes! So that's why he's gone last night! *'Jenny (XJ-9):' We have to rescue Tuck before something bad happens to him! ---- *'Tony:' Hey. I'm Tony. *'Tuck:' You got kidnapped too? *'Tony:' Yep. Thirteen years ago. *'Tuck:' Ouch. ---- *'Jenny (XJ-9):' So, Tony, where are your parents? *'Tony:' You don't wanna hear that. *'Jenny (XJ-9):' Aw, come on. Please? *'Brad:' Yeah, Tony, tell us your story. *'Tuck:' It'd be awesome. *'Sheldon:' I'm in. *'Jenny (XJ-9):' Please, please, please, please? Pretty please? *'Tony:' (sighs) Alright. I'll tell you about my backstory in song form. *'Jenny (XJ-9):' Yes! *'Tony:' (flashback begins to thirteen years ago where it shows Tony's parents are walking through the streets of Tremorton; singing) ♪''It all began thirteen years ago when I was 2 years old, my parents were strolling through the streets of Tremorton, and I was in my old toddler cart, but suddenly, the pack of coyotes appeared, started an ambush, and so the chase begins.♪ (the coyote pack appear behind the buildings, then Tony's parents ran away from them) ♪''The coyotes chased us for hours around the city and hours until they gave up until tomorrow.♪ (Scene changes to the next night) ♪''The next night, we were strolling again, but suddenly the coyotes came back and the chase begins again''♪ (Tony's parents put him in an alley) ♪''My parents left me at an alley, then the coyotes showed up and mauled my parents.♪ (the coyotes mauled Tony's parents offscreen and baby Tony cries) ♪''My parents were sent to the hospital I came with them, and the doctors found out that my parents are dead because of the coyote ambush♪ (The doctors shook their heads in sadness and Baby Tony grieves in silence. Scene cuts back to the alley) ♪''I was homeless and had no friends over the years, then I my train myself as if it was my own homeschool. I trained myself martial arts, all of the dance moves, yoga, food eating contests, every ordinary contests, reading, singing, learning languages from over the world, even inventing, and all of the rest. 6 months later, the coyotes secretly kidnapped me and send me to their lair in the middle of the desert where I was forced to be their prisoner and slave for the rest of my life.♪ (shows a mini-montage of Tony serving the coyotes meat for every event, then another mini-montage shows Tony trying every attempt to escape, but the coyotes stopped him) ♪''I tried every escape plan, but all have failed until thirteen years today, I met Tuck and escaped together with you guys, and here we are now. And that's the end of my gruesome coyote backstory!♪ *'Jenny (XJ-9):' That's awful. Those mean coyotes murdering your family like that. *'Tony:' Yeah, and that's why I am the last and only one of my family. *'Jenny (XJ-9):' That's sad. I'm glad we saved you too. You know, Tony, you've been living an an alley too long. You need a roommate, someone who would hang out, chill and do homework. *'Tony:' You're right, Jenny. I should live in a house with a roommate so I could get out of this coyote nightmare. ---- *'Alpha Coyote:' Okay, so Tony escaped our clutches with these four, but I have a plan. *'Seamus:' Oh, yeah, boss! What's the plan?! *'Alpha Coyote:' Hold on, Seamus, I'll go over this with the pack. (to the coyote pack) Now the plan is to get rid of Tony and his new friends by making them fall fall into the ocean filled with sharks underneath a volcano. First, we'll hypnotize Tony and the roadrunners first with a pocket watch, then he'll fall into the cliff and into the ocean with the sharks and lava, then the rest of you capture the three boys including the robot that looks like a teenager into our lava pit and boom, they'll be gone forever! (the coyotes all cheer at that idea) You like it?! Good, because tomorrow at dawn, we attack, and you will capture the roadrunners and the four of Tony's friends, but Tony is mine! (the coyotes all cheer and laugh maniacally) Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! (as the coyotes continue laughing maniacally, the coyote alpha's silhouette is shown) Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Episodes Category:Bszabo15's Ideas